Tardis Adventures (version 9)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: James from Cherub accidentally finds a piece of Gallifreyan technology and ends up on the Tardis with the Doctor and some UNIT personnel. They are stuck with each other until they find the owner of that piece of technology.
James Adams was in the middle of shopping when he discovered a relic of the Time Lords. Not how he thought his first day off of his vacation from Cherub. For those who don't know, Cherub is the name of a secret government division that trains children spies. James and a lot of his friends are not even thirteen yet. However, most of them have successful completed at least one mission. It is not so bad. In fact, it is far better than the foster system.

Anyway, James opened a new video game case, only to find no disc. Instead, he found a blue box the size of a flash drive with golden symbols on it in the case. After examining it, the thing made a quiet beeping noise and James was blasted with golden particles.

More than thirty years earlier, in the headquarters of a special division of the UN, known as UNIT, there was an explosion. This was not a terrorist attack or government sabotage. It was simply the Doctor, their scientific advisor, trying to fix his spaceship. To explain more clearly, UNIT is a top secret military division that deals with all sorts of extraterrestrial threats. Yes, that means aliens and spaceships and so on. The Doctor is not only their scientific advisor, but an alien; a Time Lord to be precise. He has been working for UNIT officially for three years now. Normally, he would never stay in one time and place for so long, but he had no choice, since the rest of his species decided to exile him there. They let him keep his Tardis (his spaceship), but they made it so he could not use it without their permission. Honestly, they have turned him into their errand boy. Sending him all over the cosmos to clean up their messes. A job he is not particularly fond of. Back to the present.

"Doctor, what in the world was that explosion about?" Captain Yates asked.

He and another soldier walked over broken glass and wood splinters to get to the Doctor. The explosion seemed to have only shattered the door and some windows along with all the test tubes and beakers. The Doctor got out from under his lab table. The Doctor is a caucasian male with gray hair. He is wearing a red jacket and a frilly shirt. In his hand, he held a thin, yellow cylinder-shaped device with a red light at one end. His face and clothes were covered with soot.

"I am sorry, Mike." The Doctor said. "I was just running some tests on an odd substance I discovered had built-up in the Tardis' control console. I am not certain what it is."

"In the future, perhaps you should take better lab precautions." The female soldier who came in with Mike said. "You could have caused serious damage to this facility."

"Who is she?" The Doctor asked. "And why does she think I am not capable of handling my own experiments? And what makes her such an expert on explosive materials?"

"This is Corporal Maria Jonas." Mike replied, hoping the Doctor and the newest member of UNIT were not too busy trying to stare each other to death not to notice him speaking. "She just transferred here, and I am in charge of helping her learn to ropes. Sorry for her disrespectful comments. She comes from a long line of generals and corporals and so on, so she feels she should be somewhere handling regular threats to the world."

"Oh, I see." The Doctor said. "So, you are simply worried that you won't be able to handle the situations you will face here, because almost none of them can be solved just by shooting at them. On second thought, absolutely none of them can be solved with shooting."

"Beg your pardon!?" Maria exclaimed.

She was in utter shock because no one has ever been so disrespectful to her. She was strongly tempted to punch the Doctor in the face. She might have, if Mike had not stepped in.

"Both of you need to stop and take a deep breath." Mike said. "Now, I know you don't get along well with most soldiers, Doctor, but please recall that all relationships take time to develop. So please try to refrain from judging Maria -I mean, Corporal Jonas- until you get a chance to know her."

"Very well," the Doctor replied. "Let us start over. Hello, I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you."

He extended his hand, but Maria declined to give him a handshake. The Doctor could see her strong sense of superiority in her eyes. She wore an average green army uniform and military issue boots. To use Mike's words, "She was a doll," though he never said that outloud. Her hair was blonde but not very long. Her face was flawless and her body was quite fit.

The Doctor then realized that he was still covered in soot, so he went into his Tardis to clean himself up. By the way, his Tardis is disguised as a Police Box. Basically, a blue phone booth for calling police only. From the outside, it looks rather small, but it is actually bigger on the inside. Also, the Tardis would normally change its appearance to match its surroundings, but due to some kind of glitch, the Tardis is stuck looking like a Police Box.

"Captain Yates, may I ask why there is a Police Box in the laboratory?" Maria inquired.

"Well, it is a rather long story." Mike replied, not wanting to explain something so unbelievable as the Tardis to someone who had not even encountered a real alien yet.

Before Maria could get an better answer out of Mike, a weird alarm went off inside the Tardis. The two soldiers reacted instinctively ran straight into the Tardis. Both of them were blinded by a golden light. The Tardis doors closed behind them and they heard a wheezing sound. At the same time, the Tardis began to shake violently. One thing was for certain; they were taking-off.

"What in the multiverse is going on?!" The Doctor said as he rushed to the control console.

While he was desperately trying to regain control of his Tardis, a golden beam of light shot down from the Tardis ceiling. When the Tardis rematerialized, the beam dissolved and a twelve year old boy was standing where it had been, completely stunned.

The first thing the boy managed to say was, "What the hell?!"

"That is what I should be saying." Maria said, sounding very amazed and confused. "What exactly is this place, Doctor?"

"This is a Tardis." The Doctor replied. "My home and transportation across relative time and space. Something seems to be wrong with her, but I don't know what it is."

"Okay, I am out of here." The boy said while making a dash for the doors.

Mike tried to stop him, but the kid kicked him where no man wants to be kicked. As Mike went down, the boy made it out the doors and ran down an odd metal hallway. Maria ran after him. When Mike got to his feet, he noticed the Doctor was studying some things the boy had dropped.

"Let's not tell anyone about how a kid took me down." Mike said. "Especially the Brigadier."

"Of course." The Doctor said. "Come look at these."

Mike looked at the things the boy had dropped. One of them was a small box with golden symbols on it and the other was a square piece of plastic with some words and gorey pictures on it.

"'Bloody Battle 3?'" Mike read. "What is this about?"

"This here is a game from the future." The Doctor said. "The early twenty-first century, I'd wager. However, it is not the most interesting part."

"What is that box?" Mike asked.

"A piece of Gallifreyan technology." The Doctor replied. "And that means things are about to get complicated. Very complicated indeed."


End file.
